The Phantom’s Return
by HuntressRaven
Summary: It's now the 21st and the incident that happened back in 1870 are now history. The Opera house reopening and is being designed by a mysterious man. He is the youngest twin of the famous DeVan brothers and he has become the new Phantom of the Opera, with d
1. Opera House

AN: My first Phantom of the Opera fan fic, I have reference of the story, and the characters will have pretty much the same fall.

Chapter 1: Opera House

Year 2004

The investors stood there and looked at the opera house. No one was allowed to go in, there was only one man who entered the opera house.

" He's been work for months now, the only people who enter the opera house is his brother and the old lady. He doesn't want to be disturbed by any outside people," a contractor said

" I guess we should respect the man's wishes," the investor said

" Papa!" a soft voice called

The investor turned around and saw his daughter getting out of a car. She waved to him,dressed inher knee length skirt and nice blouse.

" Ah, Michelle," he said, " Gentlemen my daughter Michelle Ecorce."

" Bonjour Mademoiselle," the men said

" Bonjour," she replied, " Papa, I'm off to my lessons, I'll be back in time for dinner."

" Very good my dear," he said

She kissed his cheek and went off and the investor smiled

" She will be the lead singer once this opera house is opened," he said

" December," the contractor said, " We'll be there to applaud her sir."

" I bet," he said

Inside the Opera house

The young man polished the wood surfaces and cleaned the windows. He made trap doors work and made them better. He breathed in the air around and then stopped, when water was brought to him.

" Forgive me in saying you are working yourself to death," the old woman said

" I am an architect, a musician and magicians, I never over work," he said

" Leon do you not see your hands, they are rough," she said

" Madame Cuivre, I do not rest," he replied

He turned around and stroked the half face mask that he wore and she sighed.

" I see and what will your brother say of this madness?" she asked

He smiled even under the half mask and said, " He's the one who left me to my own devices and here I have made a home in this opera house. They've even given me a name, based on an event that happened here. Stories of a ghost, they called this ghost the Phantom of the Opera. So I have taken the name literary. He was as I am today, disfigured and afraid of what people would say. My brother has done his half now it is my turn."

" You can not go around and making these fools think of you as a ghost," Madame Cuivre said, " It's ridiculous."

Leon smiled and tugged on the rope and pulled himself up and smoothed out the ledges of the windows. He replaced the candles with lights and looked at his brother.

" Is she done yet?" Leon called

" As good as new, I bought her at the market place, she's the original piece to this opera house," his brother called

" Good, then let's put her up," Leon said

Madame Cuivre looked at Leon's brother, his older twin, who was a local opera singer seeing a local diva to Paris.

" And I suppose you will be taking on students as well Leon, just as Erik did and let me guess a young Soprano too?" Madame Cuivre inquired

" Do you really think it is necessary to rewrite the history that he has made? The man was insane," Leon stated, " I myself come to the surface in perpetration to perform not scare just yet."

" That's why your pieces are of half formed people, a sicken love struck hunchback?" Madame Cuivre questioned

" Oh, Madame Cuivre, you speak so ill of my master pieces, I have composed a new piece on the battle of demons and good spirits. The teachings of the heavens and those who should be damned," Leon said

He jumped down and looked at his brother and nodded.

" I have it on this side, together brother pull," Leon said

" Alright," his brother replied

Together the twins pulled the final piece to the opera house and Leon wired it so that it lit the room around. He looked at his reconstruction and smiled and Madame Cuivre looked at her young disfigured student.

" Let the music of the night fill this place once again!" Leon shouted

2 Weeks later

Leon watched as people came in for auditions for his new opera, his brother presented himself as the representative for him. Leon turned into the shadows and climbed into the loft and stared down at the people. He vanished deep down into the darkness of the passage ways of the opera house. He made his way to his domain and looked around the dreary domain. He removed his coat and undid two buttons on his shirt. He sighed and lightly played haunting tunes on the old organ. Candles were lit as he became hypnotized by their light.

" What young woman have they chosen to be their diva?" Leon questioned

" None yet," Madame Cuivre replied then questioned, " Why are you doing this Leon? You are human and no one cares what you look like."

Leon stopped and looked at the flame and grabbed it with his gloved hand. He turned around and looked at the old woman.

" I am doing nothing," he said, " I am a monster now, the darkness can only keep my disfigured face hidden."

" Here, I have brought you something, don't forget to eat. Your nothing, but skin and bones," Madame Cuivre said

Leon nodded and went back to playing.

" Tell Philippe to sing well, I'm counting on him to sing for both of us," Leon said

" Yes, of course," Madame Cuivre said

Leon sighed and continued to play the organ, it was part of his life. He lit the candle and then turned to the covered mirror to his left. He sighed and touched his mask and closed his eyes.

" I don't know how to stare at myself in the mirror," he whispered

As the auditions went on Leon went out, he went through the passageways that didn't require a boat, and out the doors. He climbed up the stairs in the back of the opera house to get to the loft of the opera house. He peeked through the door and watched the young singers come on stage. He liked none of them and sighed and walked through the loft and knelt down to a trunk. He opened it and looked through it and as he did he discovered a book. He opened it and looked at the writings inside. He stuck the book in his black tailed coat and went off.

" Mademoiselle, your voice is beautiful, but I do think lessons would be a necessary aspect to your career," the manger said

" I know a teacher," Philippe said, " He doesn't ask for much, but what he does as for is worth it for his lessons."

" Then Monsieur I leave it to you to find this teacher," the manger said, " Mademoiselle Ecorce you are hired welcome."

" Thank you Monsieur Love," she said

Philippe looked up at the loft and saw Leon standing there. He smirked and Leon shook his head and vanished into the shadows.

" The Phantom of the Opera returns," Philippe whispered

Leon lifted his seal and stamped the envelope shut. He sat it to the side and looked at the shadows.

" Why did you do that brother?" Leon growled

" Because you owe me brother," Philippe replied

" I owe you nothing," Leon said

Philippe laughed and said, " Aren't we forgetting, who helped you escape that mob 12 years ago. Yes, they wanted the disfigured man."

Leon growled and balled up his fist and pushed back the chair he sat in.

" You saved me for your own selfish reasons, I was your only ticket to get out of that town. Aren't we forgetting how much talent you have gain since I began tutor you," Leon struck back

Philippe walked over to his brother and put his hands on his shoulders. He squeezed his brother's shoulders tightly until he hit a nerve.

" Remember brother, fame isn't everything especially to those who hide their talent," Philippe said

Leon growled and slapped his brother with his hand and narrowed his eyes.

" Curse the day you were born," Leon said, " You've caused me only pain."

Philippe laughed and walked into the shadows.

" Forgive me brother, but if I weren't born then you wouldn't either," Philippe said

He left and Leon fell to his knees and hit the ground. He came to his knees and traced the mask and closed his eyes.

****

Flash Back

Flames engulfed the estate and Leon ran back inside to collect his music. The ten year old was desperate to get as much as he could. His written music was worth more than what the house was worth. His 14 pieces were the ones that let his career grow.

" Leon!" his mother shouted

Leon collected as he went and ran, but then he was circled in flames.

" What do I do?" he thought

The smoke was becoming heavy and Leon jumped over the falling pillar that fell with the flames. His foot got caught and he fell into the flames that trailed with hot ash. Ash flew into his face and Leon screamed in pain. He was now blind and had burns on his face. He became lost. He was picked up by a firefighter and carried out. He covered his face with his music and slapped hands that touched his face.

" Let me go!" he shouted with tears in his eyes

" Shh, Leon, please their trying to help," his mother said

Leon had fallen unconscious after they gave him something to relax. It wasn't until later that he woke up, with bandages on half of his face. He peered out of one eye and felt the last seconds of feeling on the right side of his face. His vision was spared, but his right faced paid for the rest of the unharmed body. Leon ran out calling out and trying to figure out what happened. He felt his breaths become shallow and he past out seconds later.

****

End of Flashback

Leon breathed deep and opened his eyes, finding himself on the cold stone ground. He sat up and sighed, then sat down seeing some warm bread and cheese setting on the table. Wine was poured out for him and he ate what he wanted and drank the wine. He looked around and sighed, before he called it a night and vanished away into the shadows of his domain.

" Do give my regards to the man of mystery," the investor said, " It's wonderful Monsieur DeVan."

" I will be glad too, I assure you he will be at the opening in two weeks, he's written yet another piece," Philippe said

" Ah, I'm sure to love this piece," the investor said

Philippe shut the doors of the opera house and looked around. He walked towards the stage and opened the trap door. He jumped down inside and shut it, then walked down the dry passageway to Leon's domain. Leon looked at the shadows and turned around and looked at Philippe. Philippe tossed him the money and Leon looked at it.

" For your work," Philippe said

He walked over and poured a glass of wine and looked at his brother.

" You may leave now," Leon said

" Can't I visit my brother?" he asked

" No, now leave," he said, " I'm tiered."

" You know you don't sleep," he said

Leon looked at his brother and turned away and flipped the music as he played.

" Leave now," he said

" Or what?" Philippe questioned

Leon smirked and shook his head then got up.

" How about a drink outside the walls of the opera house?" Philippe questioned

Leon stopped and Philippe was about to say something, when Leon silenced him.

" It appears we have a guest," Leon said

He walked to the back and pulled the gate up and heard the sounds of someone stumbling in the water.

" Hello," a soft voice called

" Who is that? Who followed you here?" Leon questioned

" No one, I swear," Philippe said

Leon fled and Philippe narrowed his eyes at his brother.

" When our visitor is gone call me," Leon said

The shadow of a young woman vanished, thenshe walked out in the domain.

" Ah, Monsieur Philippe," the girl said

" What are you doing down here, it's much to dangerous?" Philippe questioned

" I just was exploring and I fell through a trapped door. I can't find my way out of here," She said

" Mademoiselle Ecorce, you must have taken a wrong turn, come with me," he said

Michelle looked and her eyes widen seeing what was behind him. She walked over and looked at the organ.

" This organ is how old?" she asked

" Centuries, it's been under this theater," Philippe answered, " Come Mademoiselle."

He turned around and looked at the girl and sighed. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

" You must be tiered and wish to rest, your lessons begin tomorrow," he said

" Oh, I can't possibly," she said, " In a brand new reconstructed opera house."

" Please, Mademoiselle, I wish to escort you, you wouldn't want the phantom to get you," Philippe said

" Phantom?" she asked, " I've heard of this phantom, but is he real? Does he take young women?"

" No, Mademoiselle, he only scares those who don't listen," Philippe said, " Come I will tell you everything."

They walked up the stairs and once he had told her some stories; he vanished in the shadows. Leon locked the gates and looked at his brother as he came out the shadows.

" She's trouble Leon, I don't like her," Philippe said

" It doesn't matter what you think," Leon said

" Don't blame me if she knows your identity," Philippe said

" I've been watching her since she was a young naive teenager," Leon stated

He poured a glass of wine and Philippe grabbed the glass away.

" Come brother there is no one upstairs, we will paint your face so you can see Paris brightly shinning. You need this," Philippe said.

Leon grabbed the glass and downed the wine and tossed the glass to the side.

" I don't need light," he said

Philippe nodded and patted his brother's cheek.

" Then sleep brother, the wine will easy your soul, tomorrow they will be finishing the auditions and I will be out with my dear Isabelle…do not call for me. Madame Cuivre will come to you, so good night brother. Don't let Mademoiselle Ecorce find you," Philippe said

He climbed up the stairs and Leon narrowed his eyes, he wrapped the black cape around him and vanished into another passage way.


	2. Phantom of the Opera Strikes

****

Chapter 2: Phantom of the Opera Strikes

1 week to Opening

Leon tapped his foot on the stone steps on the edge of the watery path. The gate opened and Philippe came with the boat. Leon stepped into the boat. Philippe pushed off and they sailed down the passage and came to the hall, a horse waited for him there.

" She waits to hear your voice," Philippe said

Leon nodded and jumped down and walked with his brother up to the first hall, which he created for his own devices. He opened the trap door and stepped up into the stairs. A room was split into two and he locked both sides of the room.

" Sing," he said

Michelle opened her eyes and turned to the wall. She heard his voice and heard his movements in the room beside her.

" What do you wish for me to sing?" she asked

" Anything," he said

Michelle nodded and he watched her threw the little peep hole in the thin wall. She stood up and warmed up and began to sing a melody familiar to his own ears.

" Think of Me," he whispered

He stopped her and touched the wall.

" Your afraid, and that is why you hold back," he gently said, " Again without fear."

Michelle nodded and looked towards the wall and began on key and Leon tapped his foot to her voice. He closed his eyes and pictured the audience staring at the young girl. He opened his eyes once she stopped singing.

" That is it for today, leave," he said

He unlocked the doors and vanished through the back, before she could come around to see her tutor. She raised an eyebrow and saw a rose on the chair, she picked it up then left. She walked down the hallways and listened to the diva, who was not much older than herself. Her name was Isabelle and she was a very needy person, but very nice. Michelle walked along the halls and stopped, hearing noises. She went to enter a room, but then a hand found her shoulder. She turned around and saw Madame Cuivre.

" Madame Cuivre, I heard a noise," Michelle said

" There are machines washing clothes, please return to the dressing room," Madame Cuivre said

Michelle nodded and headed down to the stage. She watched as Philippe and Isabelle did their lover's duet. The 8 dancers watched and sighed with a dreamy eyes.

" Their such a beautiful pair," one said

" I heard a rumor that they are engaged," another said

" It won't work out, he's to selfish and she's to needy," a third said

Michelle looked at Philippe and shrugged and then walked behind the stage and stopped again hearing someone in the rafters. She saw a black cape and looked at the stage latter. She climbed up onto the later and went up onto the rafters. She walked carefully across to the other side and saw the door shut. She looked around and then followed.

Leon knelt down and grabbed something and lit a candle to see what he was doing. Michelle entered the dark loft and carefully shut the door, so not to disturb the person she was following. Leon flipped through the pages of the journal he had discovered and read it. Michelle got closer and saw he was searching through a book. He looked up and saw someone and reached for the candle, but in the process knocked the candle. The hot wax spilled on his hand and Michelle jumped and went to aid him.

" Here don't be so fast," she said

Leon looked at her with his suave half and narrowed his eyes.

" What are you doing here?" he growled, " Don't you know this is dangerous."

" What should I be afraid of a phantom too?" she said, " The Phantom can't harm anyone after all he's mortal too."

She gently peeled the wax off his hand wipe the rest off with her handkerchief. He looked at her and she smiled and then cleaned the floor.

" Why not use a flashlight, it's safer than a candle?" she questioned

" I don't like modern technology," he whispered

Michelle sat down and then looked on his face. She saw a mark that looked like a cut. She reached and he moved away with a growl.

" I'm sorry, you just had a cut," she said

He grasped the book and stood up and Michelle saw the mask and gasped. He narrowed his eyes as she stared at him.

" What are you looking at? My face? Does it interest you?" he growled

" No," she whispered, " I'm sorry."

She turned away and he vanished through another door. She turned around and breathed deep, all that was left was a petal and note. She lifted it and broke the seal and read the letter.

" I knew it was you," she said

Day after day Michelle took lessons and was cast into the opera for the opening. She was to play a small role, but it was expected. Leon watched her rehearsed and stayed in the shadows, then left with only a note to mark he was there. He walked down the halls and Madame Cuivre followed him with a tray of food. She watched him sit down and made him lunch from the tray of food.

" You are failing in feeding yourself," she said

She looked at him as he ate and poured a glass of wine. He drank it and she sighed.

" You should rest, your strength is withering away," she said

Leon turned away from her stares and removed the mask. She sighed and poured him another glass.

" Your student is doing well Leon, and yet your far from thought," she said

Leon pushed the chair out and narrowed his eyes and slipped the mask over his disfigured half. He turned around and looked at her.

" If your suggesting that I'm falling for her, you're wrong," he said, " She's a child of ignorance."

Madame Cuivre sighed and peeled him an apple and sliced the bread.

" Eat Leon," she said

She looked at his pale untouched skin.

" Do yourself a favor and go out tonight and let your flesh feel some air," she said

" Stop trying tell me how to take care of myself," he growled

" Your not taking care of yourself," she replied

Leon took the knife and said, " I bleed just as normal as any man does."

He cut his arm and let the blood fall and Madame Cuivre sighed. She looked at the depressed man. His spirit was gone, he was just an empty shell. His brother had not been of any help. Philippe was using his brother for the tutoring of his own talent. In fact he trapped him here so he could control his life.

" You are human Leon, so why play these games, and open the newly healed wounds of the people who have heard of the opera house incident," Madame Cuivre said

Leon sat down and looked at the mark that bled, Madame Cuivre wrapped his arm.

" Perhaps this is a lesson for you Leon," she said

" To do what die?" he questioned

He stabbed the table with the knife and sighed.

" Go," he said, " I'm tiered."

" But it's the middle of the day," she said

" I said go, I'm tiered," he said

Leon got up and placed his dress coat on, buttoning two lower buttons. Madame Cuivre nodded and walked off and Leon wrote a note to the manger that was now in control of the opera. He dropped it on the backstage and a dancer came and brought it to the manger.

" What is this?" he asked

" A letter from the Phantom, Monsieur Love," she said

Monsieur love opened the letter and read it out loud, " I look forward to hearing the angelic voices of our leading lady Isabelle and the daughter of our investor. I ask that you leave my normal seat open, for I will be attending tonight. Box five will always be open and my salary, Monsieur, is due this month don't forget the 30,000 Euros. Signed Phantom."

Monsieur Love looked at the actors and Philippe stood up straight.

" It would be wise to do as he ask Monsieur Love. He is a very vicious Phantom," Philippe said, " A man who will hang you if you speak ill of him. A cold blood killer."

He looked at the dancers and covered half of his face.

" He looks at you with only one eye, because he has no second eye," Philippe said

" I've seen him Monsieur Love, he's very slick looking, but he wears a mask, some say he's a dream," a dancer said

Michelle looked at the two and then listened to the stories that busted out all around them.

" Michelle, haven't you seen him?" a girl asked

" No, never, I've seen a man in black, but he's vanished from sight," she said

" That is him, oh I knew he dressed in black!" the dancer exclaimed

Philippe looked up to where the door to the loft was, he saw Leon standing there and then vanish.

" The Phantom of the Opera," Philippe said, " Is nothing more than a killer, ready to strike if you do not listen."

" Then we will put the amount of money up there, but not box five," he said, " That is for the most important people."

" Refusal to do what he ask could be your neck tied with a lasso Monsieur," Philippe said

" Yes, and those days are gone," Monsieur Love said

Philippe sighed and shook his head then walked off into the back. He sipped on some water and one smooth motion Philippe was pulled through a trap door. Leon stood there and looked at his brother.

" The Phantom of the Opera is a cold blood killer?" Leon questioned

" Yes, brother he is one," he said, " Now do you mind I have rehearsal?"

Leon held the lasso up and Philippe rolled his eyes. Leon slipped it around his brother's neck and pulled it tight.

" Leon this isn't funny," Philippe said

" I know," he said, " Do you see me laughing?"

" What are you going to do with that end?" Philippe questioned

" Show them how blood thirsty I am," Leon said

He pulled his brother down and tied him to a pillar under the stage. He removed his mask and slipped Philippe's on.

" You need a break brother," Leon said, " If you move that lasso it will only become tighter…rest well brother."

" Leon!" Philippe shouted

Leon jumped up and shut the trap door. He walked out and held the bottle of water.

" Shall we continue," he said

" Where did you go?" Isabelle asked

" To get a drink, I must keep my voice as pure as yours," Leon said

Isabelle looked at him and then looked at Monsieur Love.

" Alright continue," he said

Later, Leon untied his brother and let him go, but before Philippe could say anything, Leon was gone. Philippe narrowed his eyes and then stormed off to prepare for the opening night.

Leon dressed in a finer version of his black outfit. He waited until the evening light captured the opera house. He saw the opera house becoming full and he waited until the curtain was up. Leon listened to the music as the opera began, he watched from a crack in the loft door.

" I see these fools will not listen," he said

He walked out hidden by the chandelier and looked over at box five.

" I see you have yet to listen to me, Did I not instruct that box five was to be left empty," his dark voice called over the opera house.

" It's him, the Phantom of the Opera," a dancer whispered

" Nonsense he's a man," another said

Philippe narrowed his eyes and turned to the investors who looked at the man. He fled back into the loft. Michelle breathed deep and looked up seeing the stagehands heading there.

" No, don't," she whispered

Philippe stepped out and looked at the director.

" Start it again, there will be no interruptions," he said

" Yes, Monsieur," the director said

The music began to play and the cast snag out as strongly has they had before. Leon swung across the ropes and jumped on the rafters. He looked at the stage men as they went to find him. He smiled and covered his white mask as he hid from them.

Michelle walked off stage to change into her second costume and he heard something fall. She walked to the back holding her undone costume to her.

" Hello," she whispered

Leon hid and she slipped the sleeves on. Leon stood up and ran into the dark dressing rooms. He found the trap door, but heard someone coming. The stage hand came and Leon flew into the next room. He blew out the candle light and shut the other lights off. Michelle walked in and looked around, she reached for the light.

" Don't do that," a voice said

" Who's there?" she questioned

Leon stood beside her and touched her hand and she jump. She breathed deep as he looked at her. He turned her around, covered her mouth and then zipped up her dress.

" Where is the door back door?" he asked

" I don't know," she whispered

He looked at her and she turned on a lamp light and saw his outlined figure. She saw the mask and screamed. He covered her mouth again and she looked at him and fainted. The stage hand busted in and saw Leon holding Michelle.

" Mademoiselle Ecorce!" they shouted

" No more moves, or she will be the late Mademoiselle Ecorce," He said

He lifted her into his arms fully and fled through the back. The stage hand shouted that the Phantom of the Opera had kidnapped Michelle. Leon came to the back stairs and followed the hall to the dormitories. He laid Michelle there and then fled into the shadows.


	3. The Phantom’s Liar

****

Chapter 3: The Phantom's Liar

Talk was all over town about the incident that day, the young opera singer found in the dormitories. The talk continued with rumors that the Phantom has been seen several other places, presides the opera house. Word hit a certain charming investor's ears, 20 year old Pierre Puissant. Pierre is the son of a great government official, who chose to go into business. His sleek looks made him charming and one of the most eligible bachelors in all of France. He was not interested in the women that threw themselves on him, he was searching for another young woman that had caught his attention 2 years ago at a party. Her young and angelic voice had attracted him, her name was Michelle Ecorce, the daughter of the rich investor. Pierre took his check and went off to see if he could still get tickets for the opera.

" I wonder if she will be there," he thought

He was dropped off at the opera house and was greeted accordingly.

" Ah, Monsieur Puissant, what a pleasure to see you," Monsieur Love greeted him

" Thank you, may I ask what this weeks show will be?" Pierre asked

" Ah, it is the late Monsieur Leon DeVan's opera of the battle between demons and angels. It's musical number is just filled with wide eyed songs. Some say it is his darker side let out," Monsieur Love said

" Who is our leading soprano?" he asked

" Ah, that would be Mademoiselle Isabelle, she is our number one diva, and our leading male vocalist is Monsieur Philippe DeVan, the twin of Leon DeVan," Monsieur Love said

" Hello, water," Isabelle called

" Sorry mademoiselle," the stage hand said

" One can't sing if she doesn't have water," Isabelle said

Michelle walked out and looked at Isabelle, she was in her stressful moods.

" Again Mademoiselle Fleurs," the conductor said

" Yes, from the top," Isabelle said, " Michelle, you stand here…you must see how a real diva sings."

" Yes, Mademoiselle," Michelle siad

Pierre looked over at the girl standing next to Isabelle.

" Monsieur Love who is the girl beside the diva?" Pierre asked

" That is Mademoiselle Ecorce," Monsieur Love answered, " She is currently studying under Mademoiselle Isabelle and a mysterious task master."

" Follow me," Isabelle said

Pierre looked at the girl and nodded, Michelle looked over and saw him staring at her. She tripped over Isabelle's long gown. Isabelle fell face first into the wooden stage.

" Mademoiselle I'm sorry," Michelle said

" You clumsy child, you need to step with me," she said

Philippe walked in dressed half way for rehearsal.

" I have an announcement," Philippe said

" After rehearsal Monsieur," Isabelle said

" I will not perform tonight, due to a certain emergency that has come up," Philippe said

" What!" Isabelle exclaimed, " No!, No! this does not happen before a show! What can possibly be an emergency!"

Philippe looked at Isabelle, the diva and becoming too full of herself.

" Sorry sweet heart, but I have found someone to take my place, he's been studying under me for sometime," Philippe said

" If he does not perform, I don't perform," Isabelle said

" Mademoiselle!" Monsieur Love exclaimed

" No, I will not perform. Monsieur DeVan and I are partners…I am nothing without him," Isabelle said

" Please, do not do this," Monsieur Love pleaded

" Nope," Isabelle said, " I make my own decision."

She looked at Philippe and folded her arms

" Isabelle this is absurd," Philippe said, " I won't let you do it…not even if there was a replacement."

" There is a replacement Monsieur DeVan," Madame Cuivre said, " Michelle Ecorce can take her spot."

" See, now I go," Isabelle said, " Here's your chance, now we go Philippe."

" Isabelle," Philippe said

" Don't let the Phantom get you Mademoiselle Ecorce," Isabelle said walking off

The dancers laughed a little and Michelle looked at them. They smiled and walked off and Madame Cuivre walked next to Michelle.

" She's been taking lessons sir you know she has," Madame Cuivre said

" Madame Cuivre do you have any idea how this will effect the performance?" Philippe questioned

" It won't she is good, her teacher says she is good enough," Madame Cuivre said

Philippe looked at the old woman and narrowed his eyes. She was interfering with what he was doing.

" She can't, I refuse to even share this stage with a inexperience twit," Philippe said

" You were leaving sir," Monsieur Love said

" Still," Philippe growled

He stormed off and Monsieur Love nodded.

" Then let her play the lead," Monsieur Love said, " The show will go on."

That evening Michelle stared at herself in the mirror and propped her elbow on the table. She sighed and looked at the pieces of costume she had yet to put on.

" You are sadden why?" a voice asked

She looked up and the candles went out and the lights as well. She looked around and felt a cold feeling run up her spine.

" You have earned this Mademoiselle Ecorce," the voice said

" I have you to thank," she said, " If it were not for you I wouldn't be here."

" Your flattering child, I do believe you are right though. It was my power that made you who you are," the voice said

" You're an angel to me," she said

Suddenly, she felt a hand stroke her face. Piece by piece she was handed to get ready. She looked in the mirror and saw hands slip the gold mask over her face.

" Don't think tonight, just come to," a male voice whispered, " I am here to watch you."

" Angel of music," she whispered, " Stay by my side."

" I will, all through the performance," he whispered

He vanished and the lights came back on and there was a knock on the door.

" Mademoiselle Ecorce are you ready?" the stage hand asked

" Yes," she said

She got up and walked to the curtain part of the stage, and a note fell from the rafters. She knelt down and picked it up, she turned it over seeing the skull seal on it.

" The Phantom of the Opera," she whispered, " He's here."

Michelle broke the seal and read the letter and then set it to the side. The curtains opened and Act 1 began. She sang a long solo and then entered the leading male vocalist, his red attire and long draping coat tail followed. He wore black boots that came just under his knees. His black gloves were accented with gold tips. His mask was that of a devil and skull. He sang out and grabbed hold of the angel, Michelle played, and rested his hands on her hips. The audience stared and some gave a sigh at the romantic aspect of the angel and devil.

By Act 3 there was hate and sadness between the two characters, and death was the only way out that could save their souls. The guest gawked at the play and the young ladies of the audience, sniffled at the sad scene that was happening. There was no bitter feeling for the good and evil portrayed in the story.

By Act 5 the story had taken a darker turn then excepted. To the audience there was more seduction then romance, but to the two singers there was only magic. As their lips came together and there was gasping.

Philippe looked at the lead and looked at Madame Cuivre.

" This is your fault," Philippe said, " Leon's gift will be torn for this damn woman."

" You are wrong Monsieur, it will be greater, now that they have felt each other's flesh," Madame Cuivre said

" He is never to fall in love!" Philippe exclaimed

He looked as they broke away and breathed deep. He could feel the blood rushing to his head.

" Relax your brother will be fine," Madame Cuivre said, " He needs this more than you think he does…after all it was the tender heart of the real Phantom that saved your great grandmother and grandfather from his true wrath."

Philippe looked at Madame Cuivre and she nodded.

" You have gotten spared Philippe, but it was your brother's destiny to hide," Madame Cuivre said, " His gifts are due to the stories of the past, the one that stuck in his mind was that of the Phantom of the Opera."

At the end of the play Leon vanished before the others came to congratulate him in his performance, but Michelle stayed, slightly over whelmed by the attention. She fell faint and was taken to the private dressing room. Madame Cuivre followed in as they laid Michelle down.

" She's just a little faint," she said, " That is all."

Madame Cuivre placed a cool clothing on her head. She looked at everyone and shoed them off so she could have her air. Madame Cuivre locked the door and dimmed the lights.

" She's alright Leon," Madame Cuivre said, " She did well tonight."

Leon walked out of the darken shadows and looked at her. He looked at Madame Cuivre and Madame Cuivre smiled at the young man.

" She is yours now Leon, no one else can take her," Madame Cuivre said, " You have waited a long time to see her…now here she is."

Leon removed his gloves and handed them to Madame Cuivre.

" Michelle," he whispered gently in her ear, " Come to me."

" Angel of music," she whispered, " Where are you?"

" Over here, come to the mirror," he whispered, " I am standing there."

****

Dream

Michelle stood in a flowing white dress and looked around the empty hall. She could hear voices.

" Michelle, angel come," a voice called

She saw a shadow walking towards the light, she ran towards it.

" Angel of Music!" she cried, " Please, wait for me!"

Her long white dress flew behind her as she looked at the man.

" Take my hand and let me show you the reason I hide," the voice said

Michelle reached out and grabbed his hand and he pulled her to him.

" Where are you going take me?" she whispered

" Away from all of your troubles, come with me," he said

Michelle and the man walked through the light and suddenly the hall she stood in vanished.

****

End of Dream

Michelle opened her eyes and sat up and saw Madame Cuivre.

" Here, drink this," she said

Michelle looked at the glass of hot tea and took a sip.

" I heard him again, he's here with me," Michelle said

Madame Cuivre nodded and said, " He's very pleased with you Mademoiselle."

She handed her the rose with a black ribbon tied to it. Michelle looked at it and smiled, then lifted it to her nose.

A knock came on the door and Madame Cuivre walked over and opened the door.

" Monsieur Puissant," Madame Cuivre said

" Is she awake," he asked

" Yes, she is, but I'm afraid she's resting," Madame Cuivre said

" Please, I must see her," Pierre said

Madame Cuivre nodded and let him in. Pierre held a rose in his hand and looked at Michelle.

" Mademoiselle Ecorce," he said, " Her voice is an angel."

Michelle looked at him and smiled and leaned against the wall.

" You are flattering," she said

" I don't know if you remember me," he said, " But I remember you."

" Of course I do, Monsieur Puissant," she replied

He smiled and kissed her hand and handed her the rose.

" I see you are very well loved, it was very fortunate that Mademoiselle Isabelle pulled out at the last second," Pierre said

Madame Cuivre left the room and walked down the halls and looked around. She then entered an empty room and shut it, then took the stairs down to the cellar.

" She's with someone Leon," Madame Cuivre said

" I see, then we will have to get rid of him," Leon said

Leon slipped his white mask on and slipped the black vest on. He then slipped his black long tail coat on.

" Leon, this woman, what does she do for you?" Madame Cuivre asked

" She has revived me, she makes my soul take flight," he said, " I felt her flesh touch my own and I desire more."

" What if another was has seeked her out?" she asked

" Than I will make sure she is mine and secure her as my own," Leon answered, " Do you really think that foolish young man will steal her heart."

Madame Cuivre touched Leon's face and Leon looked at the woman.

" Your mother's last wishes was to see that this story was a story not real life, but I can not see that ever happening when it has already taking you into it. The Phantom's return is important to you," Madame Cuivre said

Leon nodded and looked in a mirror and stroked the mask. He closed his eyes and felt a single tear leave his eye.

" Philippe has put me here, so it is only right that I do take the Phantom's place, I have made my mind up, where he failed I will not," Leon said

Leon opened the trapped door under him and he jumped down. Madame Cuivre sighed and opened the door. She knocked on the door and Michelle and Pierre looked up.

" Monsieur Puissant, Mademoiselle Ecorce needs to rest," she said

" Then tomorrow Michelle, I will take you to your favorite spot," Pierre said

" I look forward to it," she said

Pierre kissed her cheek and then walked off and Madame Cuivre walked in. She got Michelle's things for the night and laid them out.

" You will stay here in this room tonight, it has everything you need," she said

" Thank you Madame," Michelle said

Madame Cuivre walked out and Michelle went and got ready for the evening. She undid her hair and let her long silk brown hair fall down. She slipped a white robe over her nightgown and sighed.

Leon locked the door and vanished in the shadow. Michelle looked in the mirror where the dresser was and brushed out her hair. The candles blew out and the lights went out. Michelle looked around and stood up setting her brush out.

" I am your angel of music," a voice chanted

Michelle felt a chill run up her spine and as she turned around she heard the voice again.

" I am your angel of music, come to me," the voice chanted

" Angel of music, here I am," she said, " Where are you Angel of music?"

" Look in the mirror and there you will see I am standing next to you," the voice chanted

Michelle looked at the full length mirror and there saw someone standing there.

" Angel of music, I see you," she whispered

" Come to me," he said

Michelle walked towards the mirror and stared at the man that stood there. She felt drawn to him, but had no idea he was truly real. Leon put out his hand and Michelle lifted her hand into his. His gloved hand closed over hers and he guided her into the mirror. All around them candles were lit and he led her down the lit hall, she stared at him. He glance behind to look at her and then walked her down some stairs to the end, where a horse waited for them.

" You're the Phantom of the Opera," she whispered

" To those fools I am," he replied, " but to you I am your angel of music."

He lifted her up and sat her up on the black horse.

" The loft, the dressing room, it was you," she whispered

" Don't be afraid," he said, " I am gentle."

Michelle stared at him as they walked away from that hallway and came to the edge of a watery passage. He helped her on a boat then got on, where he pushed off, she looked up at him. She was unsure how to describe what she was feeling at that very second. Her heart was beating and she could only wonder why this man wanted her. He came to the edge of his domain and got out, he took off his draping cape and put out his hand.

" This domain, is my own to pay homage to the music of the night," he said, " The music that you sing, and perform is all music that comes from the night."

She stood up carefully and grabbed his hand and he helped her out gently.

" You are not someone I would think to hide," she said, " Your mysterious aspects makes the opera house more exciting to live in."

" I hide because I am a prisoner of my own pride," he said

He stared at her and touched her face and gently stroked it with his thumb. She leaned her head into his hand, then pressed her hand on his. Her warm touch surprised him and he stared at her.

" Angel of music you are the reason I have become who I am," she said, " You are my teacher, so teach me…I am a naive little girl."

Leon looked at her and pulled her to him and grabbed her hand. He gently touched her face and trailed his hands down her form. She looked up at him and closed her eyes.

" You're naive and I am here to ask you to take your next steps to fully accepting the music that I write for you to sing," he said

He took her hand and placed it on his suave half of his face, she gently stoked his face.

" Allow your self to embrace the music that I give to you, let it soar through your mind. Just close your eyes and let it take you there, don't let the truth speak to you. It will only show you what you don't want to see," Leon said

" All I want to see is the music that you write and let my mind soar with it," she replied

Leon let go of her and walked her to a room, and pulled the curtain back.

" You will be the star, but tonight you must sleep," he said

She looked at Leon and touched his face and he grabbed her hand.

" Good night Mademoiselle," he said

She looked at him as her hand slipped from his, as he pulled away. The black curtain fell down and Michelle look at it. She turned and looked at the bed that was there, there was clothing for her as well. She knew that this was a step she had waited all along for, the start of becoming what she was to become. She laid down and fell asleep in minuets, listening to haunting tunes Leon played.

Leon looked at the candle light as it lit each page of music he played. His mind traveled and he looked back to where Michelle was.

" Let the music of the night play for you," he whispered


	4. Silently Watching

****

Chapter 4: Silently Watching

Michelle opened her eyes after a long slumber, she sat up and saw the black curtain. She pulled the chord and the curtain came up; she got up then walked out. Candles lit the dull domain and she looked around. She felt the coldness of the damp domain touch her skin.

" I fell asleep, I remember everything," she said

She saw the boat that she came in and then looked up and saw the man that sat at the organ. He was playing and he stopped and looked over at her. She walked to him and he continue to play, she gently touched his face. He closed his eyes to her gentle touch and she hesitated to touch his mask. What was he hiding underneath the mask? Why did her hide in a deary place such as this? She gently took the mask off and he opened his eyes. He covered half of his face.

" Why you ignorant girl!" he shouted

She back off as he covered his face. His eyes were no longer gentle, but full pain and distrust. She stepped back and fell to the ground.

" I'm sorry," she said

" Did you want to see the devil's mark on my face?" he questioned

He turned away in shame of his face and she looked at him. She was scared, but sadden by his reaction. He breathed deep and felt the anger just swell up.

" Is your curiosity content?" he growled

He fell to his knees and covered both sides of his face. Michelle looked at him and looked at the mask. She got up and knelt down by his side, wrapped her arms around him.

" I'm sorry, I did not know," she whispered

She handed him the mask and he slipped it on. He didn't move for a second as Michelle embraced him. He pulled away and stood up and fixed his appearance.

" Come, they are probably looking for you," he said

Michelle came to her knees and Leon put out his hand. She grabbed it and he helped her up. She looked at him and touched his face and he looked at her.

" Your not ugly," she whispered, " Your handsome."

Leon looked at her and she gave a soft smile to encourage him to smile a little.

" Come," he said

He lead her down to the boat and helped her in, then got in. He brought her back to her dressing room and Madame Cuivre stood there.

" You've returned her safely Monsieur," Madame Cuivre said

Leon nodded and Madame Cuivre draped a soft blanket over Michelle's shoulders. He turned and vanished into the shadows, and Michelle sat down.

" Drink this, this will warm you from the cold," she said

" Madame Cuivre, the Phantom, what happened to him? He's so scared to show his face," Michelle stated

" It was several years ago, Mademoiselle Ecorce," Madame Cuivre said

" Please, tell me," Michelle said

" It was 12 years ago, there was a mob after a young boy," Madame Cuivre began

****

Flash Back

Madame Cuivre walked with the young dancers, who were studying under her. She looked over a crowd of angry people and saw Philippe being held down.

" He's the cursed child!" A man yelled

" Let him go!" a woman cried out

" Shut up bitch!" the man snarled

Madame Cuivre told her young girls to stay where they were. She made her way through the crowd and came to the front. A young boy only 12 tied up to stake, with half a sack over his head.

" What is going on?" she asked

" Looks like a hanging, a boy was accused to killing two people," a little girl said

" This has to stop, the French government won't allow this," she said

" They were held back by some protestors," the girl said

" Who is the boy?" she asked

" Leon DeVan," the girl replied

Madame Cuivre looked at the boy as he looked up and around. The man slipped a lasso around his neck. He tighten it and Madame Cuivre looked at the mother who struggled and the other boy.

" Kill him!" the people shouted, " End the curse!"

" Let him go!" the mother cried out

Philippe struggled and looked at his brother.

" Kill him!" the people shouted

The man smiled and looked at the boy.

" You've only brought pain you two face monsters," the man said

Leon closed his eyes and Madame Cuivre felt her heart beat. She stepped out and the little girl grabbed her hand.

" No, please Madame," she said

" Someone one has to do something," she said

She walked out and looked at the man.

" Leave him alone!" Madame Cuivre shouted

" Who are you!" the man growled

" A righteous person, what has this child done?" She asked

" He's cursed," the man said

Madame Cuivre walked over to the boy and knelt down. She looked at him and gently removed the rest of the sack. She looked at his face seeing the burns on his face. Scared for all his life, she shook her head.

" Your not cursed, just different," she said

The man pushed Madame Cuivre and pulled the rope.

" No!" she shouted

Leon looked at the man and narrowed his eyes, the rope around his hands fell. He grabbed some of it and tied it around the man's neck choking him with it.

" Hasn't anyone taught you how to treat a woman?" Leon spoke

Philippe broke free and grabbed his brother's hand and ran through the crowd. Madame Cuivre got up and followed and Leon and Philippe's mother tried to hold them back.

" Madame, what made you save him?" Philippe asked

" No one should be treated that way," she said

She led him to the old Opera house and let him in.

" Go, he will be fine, a friend has left him a place to stay," she said

She ran to get her girls and took them to safety.

****

End of Flash Back

" He's lived here for 12 years, with his brother and myself watching him," Madame Cuivre said

" So, he thinks he's cursed?" Michelle asked

" Yes, very much, he's also broken hearted. All the women he has taught, not one could accept his disfigurement," Madame Cuivre said, " He's worked his life for this opera house…he's also taken it to heart to find the woman that the old phantom had failed to keep."

Michelle lowered her head a little and sighed.

" He doesn't seem like one to hide," Michelle said

Madame Cuivre looked at her and said, " Mademoiselle?"

Michelle looked at her and shook her head.

" I'm tiered, may I rest here?" she asked

" Yes, rest," she said

Madame Cuivre turned down the lights and walked off. Michelle laid back on the chaise and closed her eyes. She had small glimpses that flashed back to seeing his face. She was scared, but in the end it was beautiful to her. She fell asleep and Leon watched her from the mirror.

" She thinks me handsome," he whispered, " How can someone so pure think that of me?"

He fled and went to his domain and sat at the organ as he worked on a piece. His mind was filled with thoughts and yet they all were settled on Michelle.

" Mademoiselle Ecorce, is very soft hearted," Philippe's voice broke through the silence

" She is very kind," Leon said

" I'm telling you Leon ,she is trouble," Philippe said, " She's sneaky and she will become like all those other women. Dear brother, the ones that see your disfigured face and scream. The ones that call you a monster."

" No," Leon growled, " She wouldn't."

" Forgive me, but I don't think putting your hopes into this one girl will make you the man you once were," Philippe said

He looked at his twin and Leon turned away.

" Don't you know the story of the true Phantom of the Opera, she chose a handsome young man over the phantom, brother. A man who was so powerful ready to give everything to her. I don't think you see that this other boy will give her up," Philippe said

Leon looked at the music and his brother touched the mask.

" Remember brother I have always been your right eye," Philippe said, " I am your only family. Your care taker from the outside world."

Philippe walked off and Leon looked at his brother as he walked off. Leon felt angry and threw his music off the organ.

" This young suitor, who is he Madame?" Leon asked

" He's a young investor, his name is Pierre Puissant," she replied, " He knows Mademoiselle Ecorce, but I don't know if she interested in him."

Madame Cuivre picked up the fallen music and set it down.

" Leon, you mustn't let the things your brother says get to you," Madame Cuivre said

Leon removed his mask and touched the flesh that became scared. He lowered his head and sat the mask down on the organ.

" You are removing your mask?" she questioned, " Is this for good?"

" No, just until I go up again," Leon said, " Do you feel repulsed by my face Madame Cuivre?"

" You should know I find you as handsome as your brother," she said

Leon sighed and slipped his mask back on, and he sealed a letter, that he had written earlier.

" Take this to that idiot Monsieur Love," he said, " Demands will be met."

" I will do so," she said

Michelle got up and dressed and she went down to rehearse. She looked at the elaborate set that had allowed to make her debut. She wondered if the man she sang with on stage was the same man that took her down to his lair…the Phantom's lair.

" Michelle there you are," Monsieur Love called, " Monsieur Puissant was looking for you."

" Oh?" she questioned

" Yes," he said, " He was worried about you after the performance."

" I see," Michelle said

She walked towards the lobby of the opera house and saw Pierre standing there. She walked over to him and he presented her with flowers.

" Pierre," she said, " What are you doing here?"

" I came to see you perform, don't you remember?" he replied

Michelle nodded and he looked at her, then touched her face.

" Can I take you to lunch, maybe spend the day with the rising star of opera?" Pierre asked

" Lunch would be great, Monsieur Love said you were looking for me," she said

" Yes, I was wondering if you were ok," he said, " Worried that is."

" You don't have to worry about me," she said

Pierre smiled and they walked together, where a limo was waiting. He helped her in and then he did. The two caught up after two years of not seeing each other. She looked at Pierre and smiled as they became closer.

" I know tonight you are not singing lead, but I will be there," Pierre said

She hugged him and kissed his cheek, then got out the car after lunch.

" Tonight, will your Angel of music allow you to come to dinner after the show?" he asked

" I will see," she replied

Michelle walked back to the opera house. She rehearsed with everyone, before everyone was rushed off to get ready. Michelle did her make-up and looked in the mirror, to see a shadow standing behind her.

" I wish you luck Mademoiselle," he said, " I will be watching."

She turned around and he was gone, she felt her heart beating hard against her chest.

_" He's also broken hearted. All the women he has taught, not one could accept his disfigurement," _Madame Cuivre's voice echoed _" He's worked his life for this opera house…he's also taken it to heart to find the woman that the old phantom had failed to keep."_

Michelle finished and got ready for the stage call for characters. She sang lightly the song she was suppose to sing. The curtain began and everyone stared at them. Isabelle and Philippe opened up with a lovers' duet. Michelle followed with interrupting their love affair and so the comedy began. Though Isabelle and Philippe were the stars, Michelle's voice conquered all.

Each Act she looked up in box five to see it empty and then in a blink of an eye it was like he just appeared. She looked in the audience and saw Pierre watching her every move, this brought a smile to her face.

After the performance Michelle walked to the small dressing room and began to undress, when the lights went out. She closed her eyes feeling that chill touch her spine.

" Shh, don't say anything," a voice whispered

He gently reached for her robe and slipped it on and touched her face. She closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

" Come with me," he whispered

Michelle turned around and looked at the man. She touched his face and stroked his suave half.

" Why do you seek me out ?" she asked

" I care for your talent," he stated

Michelle looked at him and lowered her head then reached over and turned the lamp light on. She looked at him and traced his mask and then his face.

" I would say you have a little crush on me, Monsieur," she said, " And I think a crush is just enough now."

She kissed his cheek and then walked off and Leon looked at her. Michelle changed and walked out to see he was gone. She smiled and saw his calling card.

" He watches me silently," she thought, " Like an angel."


	5. Celebration of a Successful Year

****

Chapter 5: Celebration of a Successful Year

2 weeks later

There was activity in the opera house to celebrate the engagement of Isabelle Fleurs and Philippe DeVan.

" Oh, it's beautiful," the dancers gawked at the ring

" I know, he's such a wonderful man," Isabelle said

The streets spoke of the engagement and all wish to congratulate the young diva and her fiancé. Michelle walked around the market, that was not to far from the opera house. She was trying to pick out a flavorful wine for the celebration. She stopped when she saw a red rose, with a black ribbon on it. The man handed it to her and she went to pay him, but he pointed to a stranger standing on the side of a building. She lifted the rose to her nose and slightly smiled. She bought some fresh vegetables and bread, that the cooks asked her to get.

" It seems we always run into each other here," Pierre's voice said

She turned around and smiled and he held some things.

" All of Paris is talking about the engagement," Pierre said

" I can understand why," Michelle said

" And I see you have bought the same wine as I have," he said with a smile

Michelle looked at the brand and said, " I guess you can say we have the same taste."

" Can I invite you to dinner, on the roof top of the Paris opera house tonight about 9, that way I treat you to dinner and you don't leave the opera house?" Pierre asked

" I would love too," she replied

" So, after the celebration, we will have our moon light dinner," Pierre said

Michelle smiled and kissed his cheek, before he left to finish some business. She smiled at the rose and held it close to her.

Leon watched her smile brighten when Pierre came. He lowered his head and vanished into the shadows back to the opera house. He looked at the music and sighed, he did not expect to truly keep Michelle's interest.

" She has become more interested in him," he said

" You are still her angel Leon," Madame Cuivre said

" If I know his motives, it will be tonight that he tries to claim her as his own," Leon said

" She's only seen him a few times, there is no way," Madame Cuivre said

Leon looked at a box on the organ and opened it, the diamond glistened in the soft candle light. Madame Cuivre walked over to him and sat with him by the organ. She hugged him and stroked his head.

" You will find that right girl Leon, but you must step outside your boundaries," Madame Cuivre said

" I know," he whispered

Madame Cuivre and looked at him and kissed his forehead.

" You are the great Leon DeVan, write a piece for her, tell her how you truly feel. Tell the world how you feel," Madame Cuivre said

Leon nodded and Madame Cuivre fixed him something to eat. He sat down and she left, to leave him some peace.

Philippe looked at the elaborate costume for the next opera. Isabelle came holding Champaign.

" A toast shall we," she said

" Of course," he said

He went and got to glasses and she poured him a glass, then herself. Both had their kicks before more people came to congratulate them.

Later, the celebration took place and there were endless smiles. Pierre was talking to the Monsieur Love, when Michelle walked down. Her lavishing red gown flowed behind her, she was noticed by a few as she glided down. Pierre walked over to her and put out his hand. She smiled and placed her hand into his, he walked her over to her father.

" Monsieur Ecorce," Pierre said, " May I present you, your daughter."

Her father smiled and said, " You look beautiful Michelle. And you two, make a lovely couple."

" Papa," she said

" Go and enjoy yourselves, leave this old fool to talk with the others," her father said

" Thank you sir," Pierre said

They walked off and mingled with everyone there, but then snuck off to the roof top.

" Dinner is served Mademoiselle," he said

Candles lined the ledge of the opera house, it mixed with the beauty of Paris' own lights. There was the sound of music playing for them and private waiters to serve them the next course.

" Oh Pierre, it's beautiful," she said

" It's just for you under the moon light," he said

They sat down and began their evening with the first course. Michelle and Pierre had engaged into a lavishing conversation. They were unaware though, they were being watched, by the Phantom of the opera. Leon hid behind a statue and watched the flourishing flirting become more intimate and personal. Leon could not bare to see Michelle with another man, none the less a handsome young man, with no flaws. Leon continued to stay out there and then he saw the one thing he did not wish to see. Pierre kissed Michelle on her lips, and Michelle did not pull away. He felt it crush his heart and tears fell from one side of his face.

" Come let's go inside, it's getting cold out here," Pierre said

Michelle and Pierre walked inside and Leon came from behind the statue. He knelt down by a fallen rose, that came from the table, and pick it up. Tears fell into the snow and he crushed the rose.

" I gave you everything, my young student," he whispered, " I have nurtured your gift of music. You have showed me a gentler touch than I have seen, but now I see it was only a dream. You've betrayed me, taken all I have given you."

He fell completely to his knees and covered his face.

" I was only a fool," he whispered, " How could I think she would love the monster I am."

He stood up and looked at the table and the candles that sat on the ledge. He breathed deep and in rage turned the table over, then knocked the candles off stepping onto the corner statue.

" You will regret the day that you didn't do all that I have asked of you!" he shouted, " Michelle, curse the day you have chosen to ignore the Phantom's request!"

Michelle opened her eyes and looked around. She sat up and saw everyone else sleeping. She got up and slipped her robe on and there walked down the desolated hallways. Michelle walked upstairs to the roof and saw the turned over table and chairs. Smashed glass on the newly fallen snow. She saw the crumpled rose in the snow and sighed, she walked to the ledge feeling a chill.

Suddenly without warning Leon jumped up on the roof of the opera house. Michelle fell back into the snow and looked at him. She stared at him and he knelt down and looked at her.

" Please, forgive me if I scared you Mademoiselle," he simply said with a smile

" What are you doing out here?" she asked

" I came for some fresh air," he replied

Leon stood up and put out his hand and she grabbed his hand. She looked at him, his soft eyes were no longer as soft as they were that day. She was afraid and he turned and looked at her.

" What happened here?" she asked

" Perhaps the wind blew it," he answered

She lowered her head and he looked at her.

" I saw you yesterday at the market, the rose was from you wasn't it?" she asked

" Yes," he said

His gloved hand reached over and touched her cheek. She looked up at him and grabbed his hand.

" I am still a naïve girl," she whispered

Leon stared at her and moved away from her, then pulled her to him, her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her, taking her hands into his.

" To fully understand the music," he whispered, " you must fully give yourself to it…not letting anyone distract you."

His hands trailed up her body and rested on her shoulders.

" The sunrise breaks through the night sky, because it is stronger, let the music be stronger Michelle, let it take you through every waking moment," Leon whispered in her ear

Michelle closed her eyes listening to his voice touch her delicate ears. She turned and looked at him and touched his face.

" I'm willing to give up what have to fully understand music," she whispered

She gently reached up and pressed her lips against his and kissed him. Leon did not hesitate to return her gentle kiss. She pulled away and touched his face and turned to look over the sleeping Paris.

" You have decided then to fully give yourself to music," he said

" Yes," she said

Leon vanished into the shadows as the sun began to break through the morning sky. He went down to his domain and stayed in the shadows. He found himself falling deeply in love with Michelle.

3 months later

" Well, it looks like the end of a very successful year," Monsieur Love said

" I couldn't agree better myself Monsieur Love," Monsieur Ecorce said, " Monsieur Puissant, I trust you and I will be giving a little more to the Opera house."

" Did you have your doubts Monsieur?" Pierre joked

Monsieur Love pulled out some wine to celebrate.

" Then here's to us," Monsieur Love said

" To us," Monsieur Ecorce and Pierre said

The company had decided to do a masquerade for their first year celebration and to bring in the new year. Isabelle and Philippe along with the rest began to make costumes for the masquerade.

" Ah, a successful year with very little threats from our phantom," Isabelle said, " Now to get through this without him."

Philippe smiled and touched her face

" Trust me, he will not harm us," Philippe said

Michelle looked at Pierre as he came in with flowers in his hand.

" Mademoiselle," he said

" Pierre," she said

The dancers looked at Pierre and Michelle and then left. She walked over to him and he kissed her on the lips.

" Tonight, beautiful I wish to escort you to the masquerade," he said, " Is that alright?"

" Yes, I would be happy," she said

" Then I will be here before it starts so I may help you shine," Pierre said

He kissed her head and soon went off to find a nice tux to wear. Michelle smiled and smelt the flowers, she gave a soft sigh. She stood up and looked at all the dancers that came back.

" Oh, Michelle, you are the luckiest woman alive," they said, " Monsieur Puissant is your key to a better life than just singing."

" I'm not going to marry him, I'm just seeing him," she said

Michelle looked at her dress that was hanging in the closet and smiled.

" Perhaps it will be that way later," she said

The music of the festivities began, the companies show inside the opera house lobby, was the highlight of the night. Dancers that danced back behind the performers were stars, Isabelle and Philippe welcomed the guest with their duet prepared for the greeting. Michelle looked around for Pierre and then she saw him. He placed a rose in her hair and grabbed her hand.

" Mademoiselle, is an angel tonight," he whispered, " But can I make this angel shine a little more?"

She looked at him as he got on one knee and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and breathed deep.

" Please make me a happy man Michelle," he said

" Pierre, of course," she said

He slipped the ring on her finger and smiled. They walked down the stairs and Michelle and Pierre danced. The stagehands joined later on to help bring in the new year with a different beat. All planned by the company to bring laughter to them. Michelle and Pierre laughed together and then kissed.

" It's a celebration for even love," Michelle's father said to congratulate them

Suddenly, there was a small explosion and everyone stopped. A man dressed in red, black boots just under his knees. His white gloves stayed under his elaborate red dress coat, a long extended cape over one shoulder followed behind him. His mask, a golden skull like design, covered both sides, but cut off before his mouth, a blade dangled from his side as he stood there and looked at everyone. They stared at him in fear and he smiled with a nod.


	6. Love and War

****

Chapter 6: Love and War

People looked at him as he stood there, they showed no signs of returning to their music and festivities. Madame Cuivre looked at Leon as he smiled.

" Forgive me," he said, " I was not invited, I thought perhaps you forgot about me."  
He walked down the stairs and looked at them. Isabelle narrowed her eyes at him along with Philippe  
" Why so, quiet it is after all a celebration?" he questioned in a raspy voice  
His blade was removed from his sheath and looked and stopped at Isabelle. She was not happy to see him in her presence.

" Mademoiselle Fleurs, forgive me in saying that it would be lovely to hear you in a silent role for one. My ears can not take it anymore, hearing your glass shattering voice."

" To bad," she said

He cut the feather off her mask and caught it as it fell. He ruffled it up in her face and she slapped his hand. Leon smiled and looked at Philippe.

" Monsieur DeVan, your arrogance in this opera house makes your brother's spirit sad. If he were here, I'm sure he would gladly kick you to the curve," Leon said

" Sad to say sir he's weaker than I," Philippe said

" Then let him speak through me, he is sadden by your engagement decision to a pampered princess," Leon said

Michelle looked at the phantom as he came down the stairs.

" Monsieur Love, forgive me, but you of all people have failed to stay in your office. Poking your nose into others business is not welcomed here," he said, " You and Monsieur Ecorce must talk business in an office after all that is where business is talked about," Leon said

" Not always," Monsieur Love said

Leon flipped his blade and pointed it at Monsieur Love and said, " In my opera house it is."

Leon pulled from his coat a leather music holder. He lifted it up and looked at Monsieur Ladet, the director of the orchestra.

" You sir I have written a piece for you to perform, to all those who play a part. It is one of my masterpieces," he said, " I look forward in hearing it."

Leon looked directly at Michelle with a smile and put out his hand.

" Michelle, my dear Michelle, it seems you have falling back to your old ways. Still a foolish child. Here your teacher stands and you do not bid him welcome. Instead you stand in fear and awe," Leon said, " This man beside you will lead you to the end of your career ."

Pierre looked at Michelle as she stared at him and he narrowed his eyes. Leon presented his hand to her and Michelle looked at him.

" Will you have me as your teacher, accept the music that I write fully," he said

" Michelle," Pierre whispered

Michelle reached out her hand towards him, and he took her hand. She curtsey all the way to the ground, dress flared around her. Leon smiled and kissed her hand, then slipped the ring off.

" Monsieur Puissant, you are a man of money, she has decided," Leon said

" No," Pierre said

Leon smiled and stepped into the center and looked at them.

" Carry on," he said

He wrapped his long cape around him and disappeared. Pierre narrowed his eyes and followed behind the phantom as the ground closed. Pierre looked around the room of mirrors and went after the reflection of Leon.

" Do you really think you can fight me in my own domain Monsieur," Leon called

" Stay away from her," he growled

" I will, but she won't stay away from me," Leon said

Pierre struck and then his hand was grabbed , then looked at Madame Cuivre.

" Follow me," she said

She led him out the room of mirrors, she led him down an empty hall and came to some stairs.

" Who is he Madame?" Pierre asked

" He's a renaissance man Monsieur Puissant," she said, " He's a born genius who is scared."

" Scared? He's terrorized everyone," Pierre said

" I'm sorry sir, but I have helped his brother Philippe keep him away from the eyes of man," she said, " His disfigurement has held him back from leading a normal life."

" It's the 21st century, he's able to have work done," Pierre said

" No, he's already been through that, in fact it was modern technology, who has increased the disfigurement. He wears deeper scars that will not heal even with medical technology," Madame Cuivre said

Pierre looked at her and sighed as he started up the stairs.

" You would be better off to forget about him," Madame Cuivre said, " Michelle loves you, and that is what matters, but you can not fight him Monsieur Puissant."

" I will to protect Michelle," Pierre said

" Then take her away from here," Madame Cuivre said, " If you do not do it now than there will be hell in the future."

Pierre nodded and went up the stairs and found Michelle. He kissed her cheek and she looked at him.

" Pack your things Michelle, we're leaving Paris," he said, " Tonight."

" Tonight, where will we go?" she asked

" Anywhere, but here. You are no longer safe from this monster," Pierre said

" Pierre, I can't leave," she said

" You will, this thing is no angel…he is a devil," Pierre said

Leon laughed out loud and poured a glass of wine.

" Here's to my victorious revenue of glory," he called

He looked into the mirror and smiled as he touched his reflection.

" You, my exterior will no longer strangle my thoughts!" he exclaimed

Leon slightly danced around and sat down as he pour another glass of wine and downed it like a drunk.

" Glad you feel free brother," Philippe said

Leon looked at his brother and laughed at him.

" Your face brother, why so long, did I embarrass you?" Leon spoke loudly

" Your disfigurement lies deep inside you brother" Philippe said

Philippe walked over to his brother and grabbed him by the neck.

" Forgive me brother, but you are the fool who drank the poison when you brought me here," Leon said, " This place in my playground and you are walking in a trap."

" Your threats brother do not work on me," he said

Philippe lifted the noose and cut it and tossed it into the water.

" I should kill you now brother, but I don't want to spill blood on my clothing," Philippe said

" Your loss," Leon said with a smile

He kicked his brother's feet from under him and pushed him back a few steps. Leon pulled a lever and Philippe fell into a pit of dark water. Leon looked at him and laughed.

" I told you brother you were walking into a trap," he said.

" You bastard!" Philippe shouted

Leon changed his attire and walked up some stairs then turned to the dormitories. He walked through a door, which separated him from the room. There he leaned against a wall and listened to Michelle singing as she packed.

" Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" Leon chanted out

Michelle looked up and around and folded her hands together.

" Angel of music," she whispered

Leon looked at her and came to a double pane mirror.

" You have forgotten your promise Michelle," he said, " This boy has made you weak. How can you let the music set you free, if he is there."

" I'm sorry," she whispered, " Please come to me again."

" Look in the mirror and see I am there," he said

Michelle walked to the full length mirror and the lights were turned off. A light shined from the mirror and there Leon stood. She smiled and he looked at her as she smiled.

" Please, angel of music stay by my side," she whispered

She closed her eyes for a few and Leon walked out of the double pane mirror. His arms wrapped around her and embraced her. She turned and rested her head on his chest as tears fell from her faces. He leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes and she wept.

" Forgive me," she whispered, " I am nothing without you. I will never be the star everyone wants me to be, if I am not with you."

Leon looked at her and wiped her eyes and lifted her chin up.

" Flattering child," he whispered

His eyes showed their softness once more and the devil's mark showed no where.

" Come with me," he whispered, " I wish to show you something."

He lifted her into his arms and carried her through the many walls and trap doors. There at the end wrapped his long black cape around her, then set her on the horse. He climbed on and took off outside into the open air. He did not stop until he came to a cemetery, soft snow was covering the old desolate cemetery and Michelle looked at it. She pulled his long cape tightly around her and Leon pulled a candle out of a pouch on the horse's saddle. He lit it and led her around holding her hand as he went, they came towards a beautiful head stone of someone. He gentle wiped the snow off it and Michelle looked at it reading the date.

" She's beautiful," Michelle whispered

" Her name is Christine Daae," Leon said

She looked at the music box that was setting by the grave.

" She was a young soprano, who was taught under her angel of music," Leon said

Michelle looked at Leon as he placed a rose on her grave and walked on.

" Why did you bring me by her grave?" she asked

Leon stopped and dusted the snow of the grave that was close to hers. His rose laid there as well.

" Monsieur Roul de Chagny," Leon said, " A man of great power, and loved only one woman until the day he died."

" Who are they?" she asked

" My great great grand parents," Leon said, " They are the reason I am who I am. My name is not that of de Chagny, no I do not have that honor."

He walked forwards and came to a elaborate tombstone, which had the name DeVan written on it. There were 3 of them right beside that one and Leon wiped them off.

" DeVan," she whispered, " Maria Elizabeth DeVan, Marguerite Joan DeVan and Joseph Paul DeVan."

She looked up at him as he held the candle and he nodded.

" I am their family," he said, " My father was a great man, died 18 years ago. He worked his life off so that my mother and everyone else could live a luxurious life. My sister, Marguerite live for three years and died, falling down the stairs, breaking her neck. My mother, Maria Elizabeth DeVan, died 12 years ago trying to stop a crowd from following me to a safe place. My brother, Philippe Augusta Paul DeVan and I, Leon George Paul DeVan were the survivors and last of the DeVan family."

Michelle stood up and looked at him and gently touched his face.

" Leon George Paul DeVan," she whispered

He closed his eyes hearing her say his name, it was music to him. If she spoke so softly to him. She looked at the graves and looked at the other two they had past. She could feel the sadness he had lived through, the loss of his family and the torture she knew about.

" Madame Cuivre helped you hide," she said, " She told me when you brought me back."

Leon looked down at Michelle and touched her face with his gloved hand.

" I've seen the cruel aspects of mankind and do not wish to venture forth into its world," he said

Michelle reached up and gently removed his mask and touched his face. He looked at her and saw sadness in her eyes.

" You can't feel this can you?" she questioned

" No," he whispered

Tears fell from her face as she reached up and kissed his cheek that could feel.

" Michelle," he whispered

" Shh," she whispered

She reached up and kissed him fully again and then pulled away.

" I can't be with you," she whispered, " I'm engaged."

He touched her face and shook his head.

" No, it's not final," he whispered

" I'm sorry," she whispered

She slipped the mask on his face and suddenly there was a sound of a car pulling up. The lights shinned brightly on them and Pierre walked out.

" Phantom, let her go!" he shouted

" No!" Leon growled, " I've already told you she's mine!"

" Leon please," Michelle said

Leon whistled and the black horse came and he leapt onto the black stallion with Michelle.

" Michelle!" Pierre called

" Pierre!" she exclaimed

Pierre ran after them as they headed to the large tomb that read Daae. Leon rode towards there and Michelle hang on.

" Leon don't do this," she cried

Leon put her down and rode off behind the large tomb. Leon then hid and let the horse go off until he called him.

" Michelle, who ever he is, don't listen to him," Pierre said

He with drew a blade from it's sheath and went to find Leon.

" Pierre he's Leon," she said

" Leon?" Pierre questioned, " DeVan?"

" That is correct sir," Leon's voice called out, " I am the brother of Philippe DeVan. Did you really think I was dead sir?"

" Then come out and fight like a man, Leon DeVan!" Pierre said

" With pleasure," Leon answered

Leon jumped down and slashed at Pierre, Pierre blocked him and looked at him. He saw his mask and slightly found it hard to believe.

" The Phantom," he growled, " You horrible being."

Leon laughed and slashed at Pierre, making him fall back. Michelle felt her heart racing as the two men fought in pure jealousy. Pierre dodged the blade as it came for his head. Leon jumped back onto the ledge of the tomb and Pierre followed, both charging at each other.

" Do you not have any respect for the dead!" Leon growled kicking Pierre off balance.

Pierre fell back and stumbled over a grave. Leon slashed at his opponent and managed to slash him.

" Damn it," Pierre growled

Leon walked toward Pierre and Pierre looked Leon. Pierre breathed deep and Leon lifted the blade up. The skull hilt stared at Pierre and Michelle looked at Pierre and Leon.

" Please stop it!" she shouted

" Stay back Michelle!" Pierre ordered

" Abandon your thoughts for her and I shall make sure your life is spared," Leon said

Leon came closer and Pierre narrowed his eyes, Pierre stood up and held his blade out.

" You haven't won this," Pierre said

Leon laughed and looked at Pierre, his eyes filled with anger, sadness, and confusion. Pierre charged at him full force and both were forced to once again duel. Michelle looked at them, both were foolish men to her. Pierre slammed Leon's hand into the wall of the tomb. He punched Leon and Leon looked at Pierre in slight anger. Michelle ran towards them and threw herself over Leon's disfigured half, seeing the mask had fallen off, she did not look at Pierre.

" Michelle," Pierre growled

" Please, Pierre," she said, " You have showed your strength."

Pierre looked at her and sheathed his blade and sighed.

" Let's go back," he said

Leon looked at Michelle as she stood, she placed the mask on his face. She looked at Leon and then took Pierre's hand. He breathed deep and narrowed his eyes as they walked off. Leon came to his knees and watched them walk off, then growled.

" Let this be a sign then that you both are against me," he whispered

He whistled and the black horse came to him and he saddled the horse. He rode back to the opera house and returned to his domain. He slipped his coat off and sighed as he drank a glass of wine.

" I was blind," he whispered

He changed into something cleaner and walked out.

" Must you become dirty?" Madame Cuivre said

" Of course," he said

" She's afraid you know," Madame Cuivre stated

" Yes, I know," he said, " That is why I told her about myself."

Madame Cuivre sighed as she picked up his dirty clothed and then cleaned up around him.

" So, the phantom no longer exist?" she asked

" He very much is alive," he said

Madame Cuivre looked at him and gently dabbed his face with a cool cloth and tended to the busted up lip, as well as his swollen cheek. She sat beside him and he winced in pain as she cleaned it.

" Was this fight worth it?" she asked

" I love her," Leon said

Leon sighed and she looked at him and touched his suave face.

" Leon, you are a tender heart, perhaps she doesn't deserver you," Madame Cuivre said

" Perhaps," he said

" Leon," a voice called

Leon looked up and Madame Cuivre looked over and Michelle stepped out of the shadow. Leon stood up and she looked at him as she held his cape.

" I'm sorry," she whispered

Leon look at her and gently took the cape, she looked down and he lift her chin.

" Can you decide," he whispered

" I can't be with you I'm sorry," she whispered

She reached up and touched his face. Leon grabbed her hand and closed his eyes to her touch.

" Then I will help you decide," he said in slight anger, " Go and be with your lover."

" Leon," she said

" Mademoiselle," Madame Cuivre said

Michelle lowered her head and Madame Cuivre walked with her. She stopped Michelle and Michelle looked at the old woman.

" Do you truly care about him?" she asked

" I do," Michelle replied

" Then what is holding you back?" she asked

Michelle lowered her head and Madame looked at the singer.

" I'm afraid I can't be with him, without living above the cellars," Michelle said

Madame Cuivre sighed and said, " Then you don't deserve him."

Michelle walked off and Madame looked at Leon as he sighed. His eyes were that of death, but he knew that life couldn't be normal.


	7. The Point of No Return

AN: has some lyrics from the actual play/movie. Had to not my fault its where my mind took me. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story

Chapter 7: The Point of No Return

Michelle looked at the audience and looked at everyone. She took a deep breath and wrapped her shawl around her.

" Nervous?" Pierre's voice came from behind

She turned around and looked at him and grabbed his hand.

" More than you can imagine," she said

" Don't worry, everything will be fine," he said, " Just let it come naturally."

Michelle nodded and looked at the audience. She grabbed Pierre's hands and kissed them.

" Go take your seat Pierre, I'll look for you," she said

Isabelle walked over and placed her hand on her shoulder.

" Don't worry, just sing out," Isabelle said, " One breath and let the crowd know what it's all about."

" Isabelle, come on," Philippe said

Michelle breathed deep and walked off to follow behind them. Isabelle and Philippe prepared and began the show to introduce the characters one by one. Singing each character's purpose. Michelle walked on dressed in a white evening gown, she gave a young innocent look.

In Act one began the song that made Leon remember the reason why he was who he was. Michelle stood before the whole anxious audience to sing a song. She was powerful when she sang and the audience clapped with complete amazement. Leon watched from box five, each Act and nodded as his story was brought to lifet. Madame Cuivre sighed and watched from behind stage. She looked at the chandelier and shook her head, knowing something was coming down.

Leon vanished from the box and changed his attire and placing the black mask everyone was wearing. He walked behind the stage and switched places with the actor. He walked out and looked at Michelle as she stood there. He began to sing his part and she looked up and closed her eyes. He walked towards her and grabbed her hand, then pulled her to him and pushed her away a little. She turned around and sang to him and walked to him, Pierre watched intently as he saw a different form singing with Michelle.

" It can't be," he thought

They climbed to a set up on stage, singing in unison and looked at one another. Leon pulled Michelle to him and held her in his arms.

" Past the point of no return," they sang

Leon closed his eyes and leaned his head on hers and Michelle sang her part added to the play. Leon kissed her head and responded with a softer part. She smiled and looked up at him and touched his face.

" Michelle," he sang out, " That's all I ask of…"

Michelle removed his mask and a sudden gasp came from the audience and Pierre stood up. Leon looked at her and pulled her to him, cut the chandelier and took her with him as he let the trap door opened. Flames raised from around the trap door as they fell, pushing people back from blocking their escape. He held her tightly and did not let go of her as they went down another layer.

" Leon!" she cried out

He set her down and looked at her, there was hate in his eyes, sadness, that she did that. He brought her back to his domain and looked her, breathing deep. He fell to his knees and grabbed her arms.

" Why? Why have you done this to me?" he whispered, " Why have you exposed me to them?"

She knelt down and embrace him and stroked his fallen hair. She kissed his head and lifted his chin up.

" I did it because you needed to be exposed to the world, you are not alone, we all wear mask that hide flaws," she said

Leon looked at her and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

" No, none like mine," he whispered

" Why Leon, have you brought me here?" she whispered, " Because you love me?"

Leon stood up and turned away from her.

" I want you to be with me," he said, " You are my right side."

Pierre ran after Madame Cuivre and she stopped.

" Where has he taken her?" Pierre asked

" Please Monsieur come with me now, I will take you as far as I take any," she said, " But you must remember keep your hand at the level of your eyes."

" Why?" he questioned

" So, his noose will not kill you Monsieur, he's a vicious man when competition comes in the way of what he wants," she said

They ran down the halls as the people were screaming to get out. She got him through the deary hall and went down a set of stairs.

" Keep going straight and don't look back Monsieur, remember your hand at the level of your eyes," she said

Pierre nodded and ran down the stairs and continued until he got to the end.

" Michelle, be alright," he said

" Stop where you are!" a voice shouted

Pierre turned around and he saw Philippe standing there.

" Are you an idiot? Going down that way will only leave you to hell," he said

" Then how am I suppose to save her?" Pierre questioned

" He's got her now, he won't let her go," Philippe answered

" I won't give up," he said

Philippe nodded and then stepped on something and Pierre fell into a deep pit of water. He came up for air and looked up.

" Swim straight, but be careful where you swim," Philippe called

Pierre nodded and swam straight and came to a gate. He looked around and saw a wheel that would manually opened the gate. He went down and began to turn it, but it was stuck. He went up for air and then came down, there he finally got it to move. Once it was up, he swam through it and the water became shallow. Pierre walked through it and breathed deep.

Leon looked at her and Michelle looked at him.

" What holds you back from loving me?" he questioned

" I don't know," she said

Michelle was about to say something and he then silenced her.

" Wait, I believe my dear we have a guest," he said

" Pierre," Michelle said

" Michelle," he said

Leon laughed and said, " You came, you ventured here to save her, but sir you are to late."

Leon looked at Michelle and then looked at Pierre.

" Let me see here," he said

" I'm afraid you won't," Leon said

Michelle looked at Leon and then Pierre, two men that cared about her deeply. She couldn't just decided on who she loved. Leon's soft heart made her love him more, but Pierre showed signs of a gentleman as well. She looked at both of them and felt tears fall from her face.

" I'm sorry," she whispered

Leon looked at Michelle and Pierre did the same. She walked into the water and looked at Leon.

" I'm so sorry," she began to cry

Leon walked into the water and grabbed her hands into his own.

" Let me see her, I love her. Show some compassion," Pierre pleaded

" The world showed no compassion to me," he growled, " Why should I show it to you?"

Michelle looked at them as they argued and Michelle placed her finger on Leon's lips.

" I have loved you both equally," she said, " And I will always."

Leon looked at her as she turned and looked at Pierre.

" Let him in," she whispered

Leon pulled a lever with a rope and the gate opened and Pierre walked in. Michelle wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her. Leon looked at them and shook his head. He walked out of the water and felt tears starting to fall from his face.

" Why?" he whispered

He walked towards a passageway and did not look at them. Michelle looked at Pierre and touched his face.

" I'm sorry, I couldn't love you," she whispered, " But I my heart already belongs to a man."

Pierre looked at her and sighed.

" The beauty and the beast," Pierre said

" No, just love," she said

Pierre nodded and kissed her forehead and let her go on her way. He sighed and watched her look for Leon. She sighed and then thought of where he might have gone. She found her way out and headed to the one place that helped her make her decision. The night lights shined brightly and she walked into the snow, and there saw Leon kneeling at Christine's grave.

"I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . . In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . . Past the point of no return ," Michelle sang

Leon looked up and then turned and looked at her standing there.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . Lead me, save me from my solitude . . ." Leon sang to her

Michelle looked at him and walked towards him, and pulled the rose from her hair.

" No second thoughts, I've decided, decided….Past the point of no return," she sang softly

"Say you want me with you, here beside you . . . Anywhere you go let me go too - Michelle that's all I ask of you!" he sang out

Michelle smiled and ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him, he took her in his arms and kissed her.

" No second thoughts, I've decided, decided….Past the point of no return," both sang

Michelle leaned her forehead against his as they looked at her other. She kissed him and Leon gently stroked her cheek. She placed her hand on his and kissed it.

" What made you change your mind?" he whispered

" Someone's story did," she said

Leon smiled and Michelle touched his face and tears fell from her eyes.

" Can you live with this face for an eternity?" he questioned

" And much more," she said, " I'm in love with you not your face."

Madame Cuivre looked at them from the distance and smiled.

" The Phantom got the woman he loved, perhaps now he can rest in peace," she thought

She turned away and smiled not looking back at them.

THE END


End file.
